notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Harlindon
Harlindon was the more populous part of Lindon, with a TA 1643 population of 16,000 Elves (a little over a third of Lindon’s total population). Composed of Dor-i-Tinuviel, Gwaelad, Halfalas, Angílien and Nellfalas. Alternate names for Harlindon''or portions of ''Harlindon included Dor Leithien, Luthany, Elvaedhorien, Angilien and Danwaith. Most of the Elves of Harlindon were Sindar of origin with the folk of Doriath or Ossiriandic Nandor. A few Feanorean Noldor of the folk of the Hunters lived here (the House of the Winds), amongst the Green-elves, survivors of the Fifth Battle. *Population: 8,500 Elves. *Military: 1.200 Sailors and Warriors.800 Militia Troops. *Products: Fish, ships, herbs. Harlindon (S. "South-song-land"; also S. Harlinnon (archaic), Os. Therlindon, Q. Hyarlindônê) was the southern march of the realm of the Elves west of the Ered Luin.Composed of Dor-i-Tinuviel, Gwaelad, Halfalas and Nellfalas. Alternate names for Harlindon or portions of Harlindon included Dor Leithien, Luthany, Elvaedhorien, Angilien and Danwaith.With a TA 1643 population of 16,000 Elves (a little over a third of Lindon`s total population) more densely populated than the land to the north, Harlindon was better known to outsiders than its neighbor, due to the more cosmopolitan nature of the Elves who dwelled there. Most of the Elves of Harlindon were Sindar of origin with the folk of Doriath or Ossiriandic Nandor. A few Feanorean Noldor of the folk of the Hunters lived here (the House of the Winds), amongst the Green-elves, survivors of the Fifth Battle.The Elves of Harlindon were still reclusive, but they traded with Men more commonly than the Elves of Forlindon. The linens and wines of the Elves fetched high prices in the markets of Fornost, Tharbad, and Gondor, and despite the demand for more Elven products, the Elves refused to work to a Mannish schedule. In return, the Elves imported exotic spices, perfumes, and herbs they couldn't manufacture themselves. They appreciated gems, but their aesthetic standards were different from those of Men and many an inexperienced jewel merchant had walked away from a meeting with Elves, puzzled and feeling somewhat bilked. The Elves lived peacefully with one another, rarely requiring laws or government officials to keep the peace. Nobles lived in pleasant and serene estates, sharing their bounty with their subjects. The Elves of this region wandered frequently throughout Eriador, visiting the haven of Rivendell or secluded woodlands. Harlindon, like the lands to the north, was a place where Elves from throughout Middle-earth dwelled as they awaited their turn to cross the Great Sea. Many lingered in this land for centuries, sadly bidding farewell to the rugged coasts of Eriador. Though traffic out of Harlindon was common, visitors were rarely welcome. The Elves saw the noisy and destructive races of Dwarves and Men as a threat to their placid lifestyle, and their dealings with outsiders occured in Mithlond or in the mortal realms, far from their serene dwellings. The Elves of Lindon did not care for violence. No war had touched their land since the First Age, and their last call to arms came when the Witch-king's invasion of Arnor forced them to take action.They viewed war, murder, and other violence as a creation of Morgoth, and its presence among Men and Dwarves as a result of his former influence upon them. Though the Elves bore no great animosity towards the other Free Peoples, they did not want to see their western havens despoiled by the very forces from which they were fleeing. References *Jeff J. Erwin:A Traveler's Guide to Lindon *merp.com wiki category:region category:lindon